Usually, in a business meeting or in an international conference, to proceed programs efficiently, every attendant is required to pin a board, on which a name card is mounted, to a shirt pocket for identification. The conventional board is provided with a transparent shell for receiving the name card therethrough and a pin for fixing the shell to the shirt pocket. But, the function of the conventional board is limited, while the structure is not simple enough.